Kove
The Kove is a stage in the Mortal Kombat series. It debuted in Mortal Kombat X. Overview The Kove is a pier and shipping dock featured in Outworld. A large cavern with a skull-like face emerging from its jutting surface can be seen in the background, along with various ships, some in working condition, others destroyed. Barrels from around the pier can be thrown as projectiles, and bodies floating in the water can be used in a same fashion. Kombatants can wall run up the side of the ships docked on either corner, allowing them to escape the corner in a fight. In the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat X, this stage is the site where D'Vorah's true allegiance was shown, and Takeda kombatting against Erron Black, Reptile, and Ermac in Takeda's Chapter, as well as Raiden kombatting against D'Vorah and Baraka in the past alongside the (at the time) human Kung Lao and Liu Kang in his Chapter. Interactions The Kove features seven arena interactions. From farthest left to right they are: *A ship wall that can be run up to escape the corner. *A small barrel that can be thrown at the opponent. *A section of the pier that can jumped off of on both sides of the stage. *Various bodies that can be thrown at the opponent. *A small crate that can be thrown at the opponent. *A hook and crane connected the right wall that can be grabbed in mid jump and used to swing at the opponent in a connecting kick. Stage Fatality One character kicks the loser into the air, then an octopus-like tentacle grabs the loser, slams him/her on the pier two times, pulls him/her under the sea, and when the loser tries to break free, the creature snaps his/her head and arms off. Stage Brutality * As of Version Update 1.04, the player can now toss one of the corpses at the opponent, making them explode from the impact similar to the Blanche Stage Brutality in the Outworld Marketplace. This requires 2 stage interactions, and the player must hold Forward while throwing the corpse. * As of Version Update 1.06, in a nod to classic Stage Fatalities, it is now possible to uppercut the opponent into the water, and they re-emerge soon after from a crashing wake headless with a missing limb (typically the legs from the knee down). The winning player must hold down the Stance Change button while performing an uppercut. There are no stage interaction requirements. Trivia * "The Cove" was originally the name of this stage. * The Kove ties with the Outworld Marketplace with having the most Stage Brutalities, with a total of two. ** However, the Outworld Marketplace Brutalities are simply alternates of the same one, which merely depends on player action. * With the release of Mortal Kombat XL, it is one of 3 stages given a Stage Fatality. The other two being the Refugee Kamp and the Pit. Female fighters have Sonya Blade's screaming voice, male fighters have the Kuai Liang's screaming voice except for Takeda Takahashi, Reptile, D'Vorah, Predator, and Alien while underwater. Category:Arenas Category:Locations Category:Mortal Kombat X Arenas Category:Outworld Locations Category:Stage Fatality Arenas